The present invention refers to a new variety of plum which will hereinafter be denominated as the ‘Black Garabedian’ plum tree. The ‘Black Garabedian’ is a medium size dark red fruit with yellow flesh that is mature for harvesting and shipping in the June 3 to June 14 period in a normal year in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California.
In the development of new commercial varieties specific characteristics provide a premium on those fruit varieties that mature early or late in the growing season. However, in particular early varieties lack size, flavor and coloration on blush. Therefore, in order for a fruit to be a success, it must be of good size, have flavor, good color, and also have good holding/storage and shipping characteristics. In addition, the date of maturing must be different from other similar fruit. This new invention meets all of the aforementioned criteria and therefore would be of commercial appeal to the consumer.